The objectives of the program described in this proposal are: (a) to provide a comprehensive range of community-based alcoholism services for women; (b) to demonstrate a more flexible and economical long-term, individually-tailored treatment program, responsive to the needs of all women with alcoholism in the community. The proposed program includes the following components: 1) evaluation and assessment. 2) in-patient medical care (detoxification). 3) out-patient medical care (detoxification). 4) psychological evaluation and counseling. 5) quarter-way residential facility. 6) community-based residential facility. 7) day care program.